


You Deserve Better

by Thecowardlylion2



Series: Gotta Get Out [1]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Moving, Stakeout, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecowardlylion2/pseuds/Thecowardlylion2
Summary: Barry's ready to leave LA, but first he needs to get something off his chest.OrBarry owes Hank an apology.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/NoHo Hank
Series: Gotta Get Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first part of a small series I'm working on. I'll be starting online classes soon, so I won't promise a consistant uploading schedule. Although I will try my best 😅
> 
> Also in this, Moss is NOT dead, and Sally/Barry stayed broken up after breaking up in the first season. I'll make sure to touch on that in the next part.

“Uh….Hank?” Barry asked out of nowhere. The two were both on a stakeout, sitting across the street from a warehouse, containing a whole slew of people who had bad blood with the Chechan mob. 

Hank, who was next to Barry, looked over at him confused, “Yes? Everything good?” He replied.

Barry figured that this was something he should have done a while ago, but he was so focused on all of the shit around him that it had unfortunately become an afterthought. “I just wanted to,” He gulped, “I just, uh, I wanted to apologize.” Barry finally got out.

Even more confused than before, Hank pushed, “Apologize for…?” 

Nervously wringing his hands, Barry couldn’t help but think: ‘Wow, turns out, owning up to your actions is surprisingly hard.’ Taking a breath, he continued, ”I’m sorry for everything I said to you in the past, it was uncalled for. You’ve only ever been kind to me, despite the shit I’ve done in return. So I’m sorry.” Barry stated, then looked over to see Hank looking at him kind of surprised, so he continued. “I just wanted you to know, none of that was personal. At the time I was just really bitter towards everyone because of the position I was in.”

After finishing his apology, Barry and Hank sat in silence for a few beats.

“You know,” Hank started, “There was a time when I would really let those comments get under my skin, but it is a part of the job. I appreciate the apology, but there is no need.” He gave Barry a polite smile.

Shaking his head, Barry disagreed, “No Hank, it’s not fair of me or anyone else to treat you like that. I know this lifestyle sort of entails the not so nice side of things, but you're not going out of your way to make other people miserable. Not anyone who doesn’t deserve it anyway.” 

Hank’s smile fell into something more sincere, “Thank you, Barry. That-that means a lot.” Barry nodded and they continued to watch the warehouse entrance. “If you don’t mind me asking, what brought that all up?” Hank added.

That was another thing Barry was nervous to talk about. (Well that and one other thing, but he was absolutely not ready to deal with that right now). “Well, I… I’m planning on leaving soon.” Barry confessed, “I want out of this lifestyle. I feel like me being around people in this line of work is more trouble than it’s worth.” He paused, “I thought I could pretend to be content, until I actually felt content. But I can’t build a healthy life on lies, ya’know?”

“I mean, yeah man, that is tough situation. But what about everything here? Aren’t you in a relationship?” Hank didn’t end up saying what he really wanted to which was, ’please don’t leave me? Please?’

“Yeah, turns out, I wasn’t as happy in that relationship as I had hoped to be.” Barry confessed. “I was thinking of going somewhere like Oregon? It seems peaceful enough.”

Hank sighed, “Okay, but fair warning, you are like my best friend so I will text you nonstop, capiche?” He said, with complete seriousness.

Barry let out a small chuckle, “Alright deal, I just can’t wait to get my shit figured out.”

“Yeah, I hear you, man.” Hank responded. Casual Trips to Oregon would be doable, right

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time folks *tips invisible hat* *vanishes into thin air*


End file.
